Les origines
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) À l'origine du Freak Show, il y avait cette jeune femme rencontrée dans le train. Et la chaleur qu'elle a distillé dans le cœur, perdu et meurtri, d'Elsa.


_Rien ne m'appartient._

_C'est encore moi ! :D Avec un nouvel OS sur ce personnage que j'aime tant. Il a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "compartiment". J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

La tête renversée contre le dossier de son siège, Elsa se laissait bercer par les remous du train et les bruits mécaniques qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. Petite allemande échouée sur la terre intrépide des États-Unis. Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle allait et ce qu'elle allait faire de cette vie qu'elle avait cru perdre un jour de 1932. Elle avait été une poupée que tout le monde s'arrachait, que tout le monde désirait, mais que ce même monde avait fini par briser. Heureusement, un homme avait été là pour la réparer. Et même si elle ne fonctionnait pas encore très bien, elle marchait. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait caresser la peau douce de ses belles jambes, mais elle marchait. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait porter autre chose que ces robes longues qui la couvraient jusqu'aux chevilles, mais elle marchait. Et, aujourd'hui, elle courait vers son avenir. Elle sortit de sa torpeur lorsque le train s'arrêta et que quelqu'un passa à côté d'elle en la bousculant. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et lissa le tissu de sa jupe sur ses cuisses. _Personne ne savait._ Elle souffla longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme s'arrête à son niveau.

—Bonjour, je suis vraiment désolée, mais ils se sont trompés sur mon ticket, je devais être dans le premier compartiment, mais il n'y a plus une seule place de libre. Ils m'ont dit de prendre la première place que je trouverais. Cela ne vous ennuie pas ?

—Pas du tout, je vous en prie, répondit-elle poliment.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle, tentant de dissimuler la grimace qui froissa ses traits lorsque la douleur irradia jusqu'à ses hanches ; se ferait-elle jamais à ces maudites jambes ? Elle observa sa nouvelle voisine du coin de l'œil, s'assurant qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué, mais cette dernière était bien trop occupée à glisser son large sac sous le siège et à enlever sa veste pour noter quoi que ce soit. Elle était vraiment jolie. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en épais rouleaux sur sa nuque et sa peau était aussi blanche que de la porcelaine. Lorsqu'elle sortit un petit carnet de son sac à main et y écrivit quelque chose, Elsa laissa son regard s'attarder sur ses mains et constata qu'il y manquait le majeur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise - et d'horreur. Après tout, la guerre était terminée, mais elle était encore juste derrière elles. Se pouvait-il que... ?

—Je peux vous demander comment vous vous êtes fait cela ? osa-t-elle lui demander, sa voix aussi basse qu'un murmure.

La jeune femme prit le temps de ranger le carnet, de refermer son sac et remettre ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, si bien qu'Elsa était persuadée que c'était sa manière à elle de lui signifier qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Mais au contraire, elle se tourna vers elle, et lui sourit, un éclat malicieux dans son regard encore enfantin.

—Il semblerait que je les ai utilisés à mauvais escient.

C'était presque comme si elle riait en lui présentant ses mains, toutes les deux déchargées de leur majeur. Elsa ne put réprimer un hoquet d'effroi en planquant ses doigts contre son cœur battant la chamade.

—Ne faites pas cette tête. C'est vrai que sur le moment, c'était loin d'être marrant, mais, aujourd'hui, ça me fait un souvenir. Ainsi, jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce qu'on m'a fait et la manière dont je me suis défendue. Comment je m'en suis sortie.

Elsa mourait d'envie de lui demander des détails, mais elle se retint. Le train ralentissait déjà pour son prochain arrêt. Celui où elle devait descendre. Voyant qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires, sa voisine l'observa.

—Qu'allez-vous faire là-bas ?

—Je ne sais pas encore. M'occuper comme je pourrais.

—Il n'y pas grand-chose dans ce coin de la Floride, vous savez. À peine deux ou trois âmes qui vivent.

—Parfait. Je n'en peux plus de la foule. Je vais juste... me trouver un endroit où loger et... tâcher d'avancer.

—Un conseil ; n'avancez pas seule. On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Vite, ne tardez pas, le train s'arrête ! Au revoir ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Elsa lui sourit en réponse, attrapa son sac et descendit de son compartiment. Elle se posta sur le quai, à l'endroit où se trouvait cette étonnante jeune femme penchée à la fenêtre. Elle tendait l'une de ses mains, qu'Elsa attrapa sans hésiter.

—Vous ne m'oublierez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

—Non, je ne vous oublierais pas.

—Moi non plus, vous savez.

Le train s'ébranla et commença à rouler, tout doucement, d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. La femme lâcha la main d'Elsa et l'agita dans les airs.

—N'oubliez pas mon conseil ; ne restez pas toute seule ! Au revoir ! Au revoir !

Tout ce qu'Elsa pouvait encore distinguer, c'était cette main amputée et elle sut ce qui lui restait à faire ; suivre son conseil et fonder sa propre famille. Avec des gens comme cette inconnue. Des gens comme elle.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. À la prochaine, moussaillons ! :)_


End file.
